


between chilled wine and LaLaLand

by homonization



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Second POV, el's name doesnt really come up here, it's fluff, quarantine au, roomate au, so you can read it as byleth/reader, something cheery in this pandemic guys, tho i wrote it with el in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homonization/pseuds/homonization
Summary: It’s been going on for some time, this little game the two of you are playing. On the outside, it seems like the two of you are absorbed by the acting and dancing done by Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone. While your eyes are gazing solely towards the TV, the rest of your body isn’t. Both of you kept moving subtly, shifting just a little closer, small movements. Afraid it will alert the other party, even though both of you are aware of what’s going on.The Edeleth roommate quarantine AU we're thirsty for.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	between chilled wine and LaLaLand

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try something different, and I've never done second POV before. Hope you enjoy it!

_...The President has made the #StayAtHome statement official, all citizens are encouraged to stay inside their houses and to not go outside and gather in large groups. Up next we have news from… _

You heard the distant sound of the news announcer’s voice blasting from the TV, trying to focus back on your work in front of you, you heard a voice calling.

“It’s an introvert dream to be stuck inside all day long, huh? And now you gotta be happy ‘cause it’s official.” It’s Byleth, perched on the couch lazily, shifting through the TV channels.

“Ha, you would think so, but staying inside all day long because you want it is infinitely different from when the government tells you so.”

“Well, I knew you always had a little rebellious side to you. But still, it’s home whether you like it or not.” She laughed.

You huffed.  _ At least I’m stuck inside with a housemate like Byleth, it’s not so bad. I got lucky to find a housemate just like her. _

“Let’s mark the start of our #StayAtHome journey together then, you have been working for too long already.” Byleth got up and headed to the kitchen.

You shut your laptop, it has been a pretty unproductive day, so there’s no harm in letting loose for a moment. You voiced your agreement and followed her to the kitchen.

You find her sticking her head into the fridge, clearly looking for something.

“What do you have in mind?” You asked, trying to peek at what she’s doing.

“Hmm… I remember putting a bottle of chilled wine here, let’s see… Ah, here it is.” She waved a bottle of clear yellowish liquid, grinning. “This sounds like a good time to open this baby.”

“It seems like you’re making excuses to drink alcohol.” You teased while opening the cabinet, taking out two wine glass for occasions just like this.

“What? No. That’s just your imagination. And I don’t see you protesting.” She eyed the glass in your hands.

“Well, what can I say? You’re a pretty bad influence.” You walked back to the living room. “Come on, you can pick what to watch.” She then followed.

Setting up the glass in the coffee table was the easy part. Picking out the movie wasn’t. It’s been a weekly habit of you and Byleth, movie night under the blanket, sometimes accompanied by snacks, Chinese take-outs, or on occasions like this, a nice glass of wine. You have done this countless times, but the movie picking still comes as difficult every time, both to you and Byleth.

  
“Just choose one, I won’t care what it is as long it’s not horror.” You said between sips. The rational part of you said you gotta slow down, but it’s been a long week and the wine tastes damned good.

“Hmm, how about LaLaLand? I’ve been wanting to rewatch it for some time.” She then browsed the library for the Oscar-winning movie.

“Sounds good to me.” You relaxed into the couch, waiting for the movie to start.

The city of Los Angeles comes to view on the screen, signaling the start of the movie. You felt Byleth relaxing beside you, shifting her body to find the best position.

After she has settled, she then took sips of her wine too, the only noise coming from the TV and your light breathing.

  
She then shifted closer, touching her leg to yours. You felt it but pretended to ignore it. You shifted your leg ever so slightly so it’s pressed against hers.

It’s been going on for some time, this little game the two of you are playing. On the outside, it seems like the two of you are absorbed by the acting and dancing done by Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone. While your eyes are gazing solely towards the TV, the rest of your body isn’t. Both of you kept moving subtly, shifting just a little closer, small movements. Afraid it will alert the other party, even though both of you are  _ aware _ of what’s going on.

You felt her hand graze the back of yours. Feeling bold,  _ you can just blame it on the wine later,  _ you took her pinkie in yours, intertwining them. Her eyes sideglanced at you, but you still have your gaze fixed on the TV.

She then retracted her pinkie. Surprised, you almost turned your face to her. But before your thoughts could spiral down into misunderstanding, you felt her hand grasping yours, a bit awkwardly and sweaty, but you didn’t mind.

You fixed the position of your hand, putting your fingers between her, and clasped it. You can almost feel her eyebrows raising in surprise, but you wouldn’t have known, as you still have your attention fully to the TV.

You heard her yawn,  _ a bit exaggeratedly if you might add, _ and felt her shifting closer to your side, her head placed above your shoulder. You can smell her shampoo, and relaxed at the fruity scent. You felt your body relax further back into the couch, and her body did too, snuggling to your sides.

You felt your eyelids grew heavy, the movie’s relaxed atmosphere and Byleth’s fruity shampoo lulling you to sleep. The last thing you remembered was Ryan and Emma dancing, with a warm body pressed to your side.

You dreamt of a clear and sunny day, walking hand in hand with Byleth in a fruit garden.

**Author's Note:**

> If your liked my work, check out my [Edeleth College/Rencarnation AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563408/chapters/56530012) too! I have great hopes for that series.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Any request or inquiries at my twitter @homonization  
> (Just talking about edelgard or anime girls is okay too TwT)


End file.
